


Mr. Bane & Mr. Lightwood

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2020 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has a Praise Kink, Begging, Dom/sub, Listen this was an excuse for shameless desk sex and I didn't say no, M/M, Plugs, Roleplaying (sorta, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Thirsty Husbands, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Mister Bane helps a certain Mister Lightwood relax before a meeting with Clave officials.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069832
Comments: 10
Kudos: 251





	Mr. Bane & Mr. Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompted: Filthy desk sex for the MBBB
> 
> WELP WHY NOT. NOT ENOUGH OF IT IN THE WORLD.

  
_“No.”_

  
Magnus raised an eyebrow. 

  
“No, Magnus,” Alec said, trying to put some force into his voice. Even as Magnus carefully undid another button on his shirt, forcing his eyes downward. "Magnus…"

  
"Alexander,” Magnus said, smirking at him. "Either we defile that table, or I leave you hanging."

  
Alec stared at Magnus indignantly. "You were the one who called _me_ for lunch sex!” 

  
Magnus smirked at him and licked his lips. "And that’s precisely what we’re going to do. If you… want to of course."

  
Alec flushed and looked at the conference table behind him. 

  
The suggestion Magnus had made, to defile the table that was going to have some of their biggest naysayers sitting at it, damn if he didn’t want to. 

  
Magnus pulled back a fraction and looked up at him. "Alec, if you’re actually uncomfortable, I’m only-”

  
Alec growled and spun Magnus, pressing him back against the table. "Make it worth my while," he breathed against Magnus’ lips. "And clean everything up afterward.” 

  
Magnus’ eyes lit up and he smirked, grinning bright and wide. "You got it babe," he breathed. His eyes flickered to the table and he dropped his hand to palm the erection he could see tenting his husband’s slacks. "It seems that you have a problem that you need some help dealing with _Mr. Lightwood.”_

  
"Oh fuck you, you know how much I love that,” Alec groaned, his head falling back, even as he felt Magnus’ lips and teeth against his neck. 

  
“I do indeed, Mister Lightwood,” Magnus purred, switching their positions in an easy motion. "Now, do you want some help with this _problem_ of yours?"

  
Alec growled and pushed Magnus back a few inches before turning around to plant his hands against the table, spreading his legs. The second Magnus stepped in close, grinding against him, he gasped, tightening his hands on the wood. 

  
"Just think about it, Mister Lightwood” Magnus purred, undoing Alec’s belt with a quick flick of his fingers. "You’re going to defile this table, Alec. As they’re glaring at us, hating everything that we are, you’re going to sit there knowing exactly how we spent the hours before the meeting."

  
Alec’s breath caught and he moaned, glad when he felt the weight of the privacy wards come around the room. For all that he and Magnus both loved playing like this, neither of them really wanted to get caught and risk the Accords rewrite for a bit of fun. "Mister Bane…”

  
Magnus shuddered and bit down on the back of Alec’s neck, sucking a mark into the pale skin. "Something that you want, Mister Lightwood?" he teased, sliding his hand into Alec’s slacks to wrap around his cock. "Something you want from me?” 

  
Alec rolled his hips back, grinding against Magnus. "You’ve always shown to be good with your words, Mister Bane, why don’t you show me just how good you are with that mouth of yours."

  
Magnus moaned and dropped to his knees, tugging Alec’s slacks and boxers down a moment later. "With decided _pleasure,_ Mister Lightwood,” he breathed, listening to Alec moan again. "Now, no ending the game early. I know how much you’re going to enjoy my tongue, but do hold on for me."

  
"Then stop teasing and ah-” Alec moaned, his head falling forward as he spread his legs as wide as he could in his pants, rolling back against the hot press of Magnus’ tongue. It wasn’t long before he felt the slide of Magnus using his magic to stretch him open along with every hot movement of his tongue. "Fuck, oh fuck," he whined into his arms, trying to hold himself still. 

  
"What a naughty mouth, Mister Lightwood,” Magnus breathed, using his magic to press a second finger into Alec, scissoring him open. "Maybe I should stop until you learn some proper manners."

  
"No, no, please, please don’t stop,” Alec begged, breathing out hard, rocking his hips back as Magnus pressed his tongue in deep again, making his whole body tremble. "Magnus, fuck, please…"

  
Magnus groaned and pressed two lube-slick fingers into Alec, replacing the magic ones with ease, pressing in close to his husband. "So beautiful like this, letting me take care of you.” 

  
Alec whined, rocking back on Magnus’ hand, breathing in deep as he heard Magnus undoing the zipper on his pants. "Magnus, _please…"_

  
"Something that you need, Mister Lightwood?” Magnus panted out against Alec’s neck. "Something that you _want?”_

  
Alec moaned, loud and unabashed, tightening his fingers around the edge of the table until it was creaking from the force. "Please…"

  
Magnus chuckled against Alec’s neck as he rocked back onto his hand, demanding more with every press of his body. "I can’t wait to fuck you against this table, Alexander. I’m going to make you come all over it. Your screams are going to echo in this room, and when I’m done with you, I’m going to plug you up.” 

  
Alec gasped and shuddered. _“Magnus.”_

  
"I’m going to leave you plugged for the entire meeting, Mister Lightwood,” Magnus purred. "So you don’t forget exactly how much you _need_ me."

  
"Always, fuck, always,” Alec begged, gasping when Magnus finally pulled his fingers out, making him whine again. "Please, please, Magnus…"

  
Magnus smirked, forcing Alec’s legs just a fraction wider. "Do remind me who you belong to, Mister Lightwood?” 

  
“You!” Alec gasped, his eyes slamming shut as he felt Magnus press in close, teasing him with the tip of his cock. "You, please, Magnus, I’m yours, all yours."

  
"Yes,” Magnus agreed, sliding into Alec with one smooth roll of his hips. "You are." When Alec let out another loud moan, he smirked and stayed pressed in deep, moving Alec closer to the table. "And the entire meeting…” he paused and punctuated the words with a thrust, making Alec gasp again. "You’re going to think of nothing but how good I felt in you…"

  
"Magnus!” 

  
Magnus groaned, but kept the slow pace. "You’re going to think of nothing but how good I’m going to _feel_ in you when I fuck you again later."

  
Alec moaned, adjusting his grip, bent over the table as Magnus started to fuck into him in earnest, rolling his hips harder. "Yes, fuck, Magnus please.” 

  
“You’re going to beg me for it later, Mister Lightwood,” Magnus promised, moving faster, fucking Alec harder, dropping his hands to Alec’s hips, yanking him back into the hard press of his hips. "I’m going to stretch you out on my bed, and I am going to keep you right on the edge until you are screaming for me."

  
A sob caught in Alec’s throat as he rolled his hips back against Magnus’ thrusts, the obscene sound of their skin slapping together echoing in the conference room. "Yes, yes, I will, fuck, I promise, I will.” 

  
Magnus smirked and dropped his hand to Alec’s cock. "Of course you will. Look at how hard you are for me. Do you want to make a mess of this table? Do you want to make sure you think of nothing but this while those bastards spew hate Mister Lightwood?"

  
"Yes,” Alec gasped out, rocking into Magnus’ hand and then back into his next hard thrust, his whole body shaking with the effort of holding back. "Yes, Magnus please." 

  
"So good for me,” Magnus praised, listening to Alec give another keening whine, gasping against his neck. "You want to come, you’re going to beg me for it. Beg for permission to make a mess of your precious conference table, Mister Lightwood."

  
Alec groaned, dropping his head forward, trying to keep his arms planted enough so he could stay pressed up against the table. "Magnus, please, fuck, please let me come, please. I want it, fuck, please…” 

  
Magnus chuckled and stroked Alec faster, listening to him gasp, his whole body starting to tense. "I’ll make you beg properly later, but for now, that’ll have to do." He sank his teeth into Alec’s neck, growling out the order for him to come, holding onto him as Alec shouted and made a mess of the table beneath him, come spattering over some of the reports and papers spread out on the table as Alec gasped beneath him. 

  
"Beautiful,” Magnus praised again, feeling Alec shudder. He rolled his hips in twice more before letting go, groaning as he pressed into Alec, panting hard against his shoulder.

  
Several long seconds of panting later, Magnus chuckled. "Feel better about the meeting?"

  
"Fuck you,” Alec breathed, managing a hoarse laugh. "Are you really-"

  
"Going to plug you up?” Magnus asked, sliding out of Alec with a groan, summoning his favorite plug to his fingertips, coating it in lube with a thought before pressing it into Alec, watching him shudder. "You bet I am."

  
"Oh god I hate you,” Alec breathed, even as Magnus snapped their mess clean, straightening their clothes with another snap before standing upright. "How, how much time do we-"

  
The first knock sounded on the conference room door and Alec turned wild eyes to Magnus. 

  
Magnus smirked at him and gave him a wink. "You know how good my timing is… _Mister Lightwood.”_ Alec shivered at the words and Magnus led the way to the doors. "Now let’s get this meeting underway."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server to hangout with me and others! -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
